


随笔

by 布丁奶茶 (Icker)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E5%B8%83%E4%B8%81%E5%A5%B6%E8%8C%B6
Summary: 因为喜欢，所以创作。
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruko & Everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“你该给自己一个拥抱。”阴暗面如此说到，他狐狸似的蹭了蹭另一个自己。环在鸣人颈脖的手突然收紧，如同蛇一般收紧了自己的猎物。他忽然莫名其妙地笑得很开心，无声的笑令鸣人毛骨悚然。阴暗面仿佛得到一个有趣的玩具，欣喜若狂的同时眼里的恶意却一直没有减少过。

“不是给我噢，鸣人。是给你自己。”他骤然间消失不见。取而代之的是雾。

黑色的雾。

一团黑雾缭绕在鸣人身上，浓稠的恶意裹挟查克拉充斥在他的眼前。自然下垂在腿侧的手指下意识动了动，他自己也没有感受到。

他的直觉不断刺激自己的大脑皮层，告诉他那不是什么好东西。鸣人觉得它眼熟又陌生。像是在哪里见过。

漩涡鸣人突然想起来那是什么了——是他久违的梦魇。

-？


	2. Chapter 2

那是很久之前的事情了，忍者们。我说。

你们所询问的，关于漩涡鸣人的事情，我已然忘得一干二净。

你们须得进入我的记忆里去寻，才能找出你们爱的那个少年迷失在了哪里。

托他们的福，我依稀记起来，自己几乎是悲悯地看向少年，告诉他：

想要改变未来，他得付出一些代价，所有命运馈赠的背后，一定存在着某种明码标价。

“制造出世界线的紊乱是你唯一的机会，但却有超过80%的可能性是徒劳无功。你要打破的不仅仅是因果律那么简单。”

假设你成功地改变了悲惨的过去，这很好。但是过去的变动一定会导致未来走向另一个模样。那么，鸣人，漩涡鸣人，请你认真地回答，对于你个人来说，你的世界是否会此消失呢？失去了亲人的你，身为九尾人柱力的你，还活着吗？

会不会发生一种可能性？

鸣人在活着的同时死去了。

猫的盒子即便是打开也属于俩种叠加状态。

“那就只有赌一把了的说！”

漩涡鸣人毫不退缩，他依然坚持他的信念，去达成他的目标甚至说是湮没在心里的梦想。

鸣人的声音很亮眼，仿佛漂亮的金、蓝两色忽然一下子炸开在我的视网膜内。

他说：“我相信我的同伴！如果我真有一天消失不见，他们一定会找到我的说！”

“当然啦，如果我真的死掉了——”

漩涡鸣人忽然很轻很轻地，转用空灵的昆仑玉碎般的音色，“而悲惨的世界也走向了其他，请拜托您阻止世界它的消逝，至于安全的话，我对我的伙伴很有信心的说。如果还可以，再请抹去我的同伴关于我的任何记忆，我才不要他们给我立坟头哭鼻子的说。”

“那么，为此我可以支付我的灵魂。”

-？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“所有命运馈赠的礼物,早已在暗中标好了价签。”——By：茨威格《断头皇后》
> 
> *猫的盒子，即为薛定谔的猫里头的盒子。它是量子力学其中的一个理论来着。
> 
> *掺入了杂七杂八的设定概念，如果看不懂很正常，是我的错，我瞎编的东西肯定很烂，水平低却跃跃欲试想加克系，很抱歉让您观看不佳
> 
> *虽然但是，克苏鲁的San值狂掉真的很爽啊（？？）


	3. Chapter 3

宇智波带土最近收到一封求职信。

不管是业务能力——变装成女性炸了他们其中的一个根据地——差点怀疑成是谁引来的情债，还是资薪要求——只要管饭有拉面有肉不要蔬菜，说实话这让他十分心水这个递交信件的家伙。

但问题在于是谁递交的。

是漩涡鸣人。

这是一个巨大到可以把以上的加分清零，甚至整个评分处于负分的减分项。

甚至让他有很多问号，一度怀疑收了他的话，会不会被如果能够醒来的水门老师和玖辛奈师母给打死。

因此再怎样喜欢，带土都必须谨慎考虑。

他清楚，木叶不会放任九尾人柱力的叛逃，他们绝对不会容忍九尾成为木叶的叛忍，抓捕晓的木叶忍者将不会是小打小闹模式，而是动真格的死要见尸级别。

晓的行动会困难百倍。

“但是那又怎样呢～如果阿飞把小九尾拐到这里了的话，大家都会很开心的吧～比如说宇智波鼬呀。”

漩涡鸣人最近总是睡眠不足，明明以前可以一觉睡到自然醒，日上三竿不是问题，虽然自己完全没有身为忍者的概念，可睡眠质量不断下降却也是一个事实。

“嗯……”

鸣人用了他不太灵光的小脑袋瓜子思考了一会。

“肯定是最近没有吃一乐拉面的缘故！所以，今天就想办法避开卡卡西老师和小樱他们去吃一乐拉面的说！”

鸣人用左拳敲了一下自己的右掌，如此说道。

“真麻烦啊，”奈良鹿丸揉着自己的太阳穴，“所以你是来拜托我带你去吗？不可能的啦，你的健康还没恢复，怎么可以吃拉面啊。”

“还有。”

鹿丸对鸣人身上的某几处，久久凝视。

“你身上的伤是怎么回事？虽然九尾查克拉让它们恢复得差不多，但有些痕迹还是可以捕捉的到。”

漩涡鸣人：？

“你玩过头了？”皮笑肉不笑的九尾问他。

忽然，它本来摇晃着的尾巴突然停了一瞬，似乎感知到了什么，心情十分美妙地说，“你玩完了。”

“……？”

漩涡面麻表示不解，并告诉它没有人能够让他完蛋。

除了他爹妈。

“还记得你和老夫之前的约定么，约法三章防止鸣人过早发现你，免得你出不去玩，我也顺便得一点别的东西。但是嘛，鸣人现在要见我，那可就不是我能帮你的了。”九尾幸灾乐祸地说，还怂恿一波，“你可以尝试揭开封印，让鸣人见见他爸妈，反正他爸妈本体活了跟没活一样，见见查克拉都比——”

“我爸妈？我说九喇嘛，你这样说不好！以后别这么说了！还有这位是——？”

人未至声先至，鸣人的声音比他本人还先到。

鸣人围绕他看了一圈，“你看着好眼熟啊？”

-？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有关于刚来的时候：
> 
> 漩涡面麻：嗨。
> 
> 漩涡面麻：以后我们就是邻居了。
> 
> 九尾：？？？
> 
> 九尾：就你妈离谱：）
> 
> ＊小脑洞，世界观依旧乱来，时间线我也不记得了，也乱来叭
> 
> ＊属于野原琳意外存活下来但对外宣称死亡+波风夫妇没死但也昏迷不醒+宇智波没被灭族但除鼬与佐助之外全部下落不明等的原著大幅度改动AU（疯狂圆AU.jbg）


End file.
